Is it really too late?
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: When Kairi leaves, Amu finally realizes that she loves him. Is it really too late? With some help from a new chara, Amu finally will get there to confess her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Kairi leaves behind his friends and Amu. Being Amu, she realizes that she likes him right after he leaves. Is it really too late to get him back?_

Too Late

One stupid picture, and a memory of a confession. That was all that Amu had of Kairi left. She remembered the confession clearly. In fact, it was playing over and over again in her mind. She didn't turn him down; she was just confused. They were in the middle of a battle after all. Who answers under those conditions? Well, apparently she should have, because now the boy was gone. Stupid Amu! You think she'll learn by now after Nadeshiko went off to Europe.

"Amu! Cheer up!" Ran was cheering like crazy. It did make her feel better, even if it was a little annoying.

Amu changed her mind, it was very annoying. It needed to stop. Amu squished the little chara without mercy. "Shut up Ran."

"Amu is moping around." Miki commented.

"I am not!" She was already mad at Ran, now Miki too. She didn't get it.

"Amu is depressed that the class president isn't around anymore." Amu scowled. "She has that same look on her face."

"WHAT LOOK!" Amu yelled.

"That look that either you just got dumped," Ran said. The rest of the charas (minus Dia) continued on, "Or that you were in love and it is too late now."

"That's not true!" Already, Amu's face was reddening. Miki had the "I am right," smirk on her face. "Fine, you are right. I just figured it out now. I'm so stupid. He even appeared in my random fanasies."

"You mean the ones with four guys in them?" Miki replied.

"Shut up!" Miki always said the most embarrassing things. She already knew, thank you very much. "Now for the important thing. Instead of moping around here all day, do something." Amu blinked. Miki rolled her eyes.

Ran began to cheer. "She's right, do something!" Ran was loud! Her parents were lucky they couldn't hear her. "How do we do it Miki?"

"I have no clue." Miki replied. Amu's mouth dropped open. She was supposed to have a plan. How was she supposed to think of one when she was moping around? No, Amu wasn't great in the creativity department. Miki was, so where were her plans?

Su spoke up. "Maybe we should call Sanjo-san's house desu." Ran, Miki, and Amu cried at the comment. How could all not see something so obivious? "I want to go to her house desu. It is very dirty without Kairi desu." Amu knew for a fact that Kairi did all the cleaning. Sanajo-san was hopeless in that department. Su liked to clean. Of course she'll remember stuff like this. She even liked that creepy teacher.

Amu pulled out her cellphone and speed dialed Sanjo. "Hello, this is Amu. Can I ask you something?"

"Amu, this is a surprise. What is it?" Sanajo asked.

"What is Kairi's phone number and where does he live?" She sounded like a stalker. Please, let no one notice. Please let no one notice.

"His phonenumber, at least for his cell, is 455-8907. His house adress is 1815 Oaks Road." Amu already had a plan forming in her head. She had to get it going immediately, so she hanged up the phone. She went to her computer and typed in Kairi's adress on mapquest. There was Kairi's house from up above. It was a nice house. No, Amu no, focus on the mission. Time to find out what school he is going to.

"I have a bad feeling about this desu." Su said. Amu's plan was going perfectly until she read under the school name. It was an all boys school! Poor Kairi, then again, it does mean he doesn't get to flirt with other girls. Amu almost hit her head on the table. How was she going to transfer in an all boys school?


	2. Chapter 2

A New Chara

Amu woke up the next day, still determined from the night before. It even seeped into her dreams. She almost didn't notice another egg in her bed...Amu wiped her eye. It was still there. "WHAT! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER EGG!" The other charas woke up with a start. They looked annoyed at Amu for waking them up so early.

Ran was the first to realize what Amu was screaming about. "Oh, there is another chara! What sign is on the egg this time?"

"What? Oh." Amu just realized she didn't look at the egg, she just screamed at it. She took it in her hand and found, like the others, it was warm. "It has a cross sign on it." It was gray plaid like the others, but it was very warm, almost hot in Amu's hand.

The egg shook. Su looked up. "What is going on desu? It is shaking desu!"

"Huh? What?" Miki was just getting up.

Pop! A chara burst out of the egg. "What? There is another chara!" Miki jumped up in surprise. She just woke up. The others sweat dropped.

If popping out of the egg so early wasn't surprise enough, this chara was different from the others. One thing, it was the opposite gender. Amu just stared. She didn't know it was possible to have a chara of the opposite gender. The guy chara looked up at Amu in sudden interest. He had long gray hair tied in the back with a cross clip. Amu could see Miki drooling. I swear, she has more crushes than me. He had a button up gray shirt with black pants. "Hey!" Everyone jumped. "What's going on? Why did you all jump?"

"It's just that you were a surprise!" Amu stammered. She switched to her fake cool and spicy personality. "What do you think you are doing here? You can't be my chara; you are a guy! Go back to your owner!"

"Oh, I'm your chara alright, made out of your desires, just like those three." He replied slyly. He reminded her of Ikuto, just a little, with the sly comments. "How I ended up with four girls isn't my problem." He shrugged his shoulders.

Amu grabbed the little chara and began choking him. "Don't get cocky!" She was angry and the air was on fire. Everyone was scared. Amu was just a little moody after Kairi left. Anger with yourself sometimes spills out on others.

The new chara struggled out of the choke hold. "It's not bad being with four girls." He was eying the three charas. Only Miki seemed to get the hint and she blushed. Amu was about to be nauseated.

"Cut the crap!" Amu yelled again.

"Oh, introductions. I'm Shin. Well, since I'm out of the egg, I might as well character change."

"No!" Amu crossed her hands. She remembered when Ran character changed with her for the first time. No, there will never be a repeat of that. "So, why are you out of the egg so early?" Amu asked. After all, it took the others at least a day.

"You need me." Shin answered. "Can you fill me in on why?"

Amu blushed. "You me, you don't know!" Amu yelled.

"No, I just got out of the egg. How am I supposed to know these things?" Shin answered back.

Amu was about to say something when Miki decided to tell the story instead. "So Amu wants to confess her love to this guy. The main problem is that he moved away. So she decides to enroll in his school, but the issue is that it is an all boys school."

"I am going to kill you!" Miki ran.

"Oh, I understand what you are saying." Amu stopped. He wasn't laughing. "I can understand that and I can help you."

"You will?" Amu looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I will. Stop that, its disturbing." Amu snapped out of it. Shin smiled. "Now, let us transfer you to the next school. Have you told your parents about it?" Amu looked back with a blank face. "Okay, I understand. You don't have a plan. I have one." Amu wasn't sure to thank him or hit him, so she just stared.

Amu went down the steps into the living room. Her mom and dad were there. "Hey Mom." Amu froze up. She didn't know what to do.

"Character change!" Shin wispered. "From a girl that doesn't know anything to a girl that is strong." A cross appeared on the X clip.

"I was thinking," Amu went into her character change. This wasn't her at all. "that maybe I should be a transfer student at another school. There is just one problem I need you to help me with."

"What is that?" Mom replied.

"It is an all boys school. I want to show them that girls can do anything." That was total crap. Amu was so unsure of herself, but Shin wasn't. He was completely unfazed.

"Amu-chan, that's great!" What, was Shin her cool and spicy personality? "I'll call the school right now?" Then Amu thought, who cares? As long as I get to see Kairi, it will be fine. "Amu-chan, great news. The school is already thinking of combining schools with a girl's school. They don't know how boys would react to the girls, so they are willing to have you as a test trial!"

"Okay, fine with me." Amu replied.

"They just want you to dress like a boy!" Mom replied.

"No problem." Big problem! Big problem! One, Amu couldn't do that! It was hard enough keeping her cool and spicy personality. How was she supposed to be a boy?

Author's note:

Yes, I am using the girl goes to the all boys school concept. It's a classic (meaning, I don't know where it came from). There is just a little twist by Shin being there (by the way, I got the name Shin from Hana Kimi. He isn't anything like the Shin from Hana Kimi).


	3. Chapter 3

Cool and Spicy transcends genders

Amu looked oddly in the mirror. She was on an airplane, and she was shocked at her appearance. Due to Shin's suggestion, she didn't cut her hair. She just wore it in the same style as his. The X clips weren't pink anymore though. They were black. Then she looked down at her clothes. She had no doupt that she'll scare the person she was boarding with (see, she was a transfer student, so she needed a place to stay). The poor kid would be scared of her. You should never let your mom get guy clothes for you. She just might come back with a goth punk wardrobe.

Amu got back in her seat and sighed. The plane was about to land, and Amu smiled. Not that she wasn't nervous, but the four charas were sleeping in their eggs. She enjoyed the silence while she could. They would wake up eventually, and Amu had a feeling that she would go crazy between Ran and Shin.

Amu stepped off the plane, and saw a sign up for her at the airport. The school didn't bother to change her name; they said it would cause more confusion. "This place is really beautiful." Miki said as she was busy drawing on her notepad. Amu looked outside. It was indeed beautiful. So this was the place Kairi lived. No wonder he felt he had to leave...

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled in her ear. "We need to meet them!" Usually, Ran's cheering was only slightly annoying. She needed it today, and Shin was smirking. Amu had no doupt in her mind that he was up to something. She could feel it.

Amu actually walked up to the people. "So you must be Amu." A woman smiled warmly at her. "My name is Nariko Sima. Pleased to meet you."

Amu then realized a girl was beside her. "My name is Nori." The girl faintly smiled back at her. Amu was about to smile back when a certain chara was making a mess of things. Shin had a bit of a temper and was always fighting with Ran. Amu tried to ignore it, but when they pop in front of your face, what can you do? At that moment, Nori's eyes lit up. She could see them!

"I'm Amu." She did it again. That was what got her in trouble the last time. Why does she always freeze up like this?

"So cool!" Nori replied. It happened again! Well, at least it was for a valid reason this time. It would be silly to be girlie at an all boys school, right? Maybe cool and spicy might be useful.

"Why are all of you girls? I thought I was boarding with a guy?" Amu asked.

"We had open space, and we could take in a border. In this village, having extra space is a rarity." Mrs. Sima answered.

"Alright then, this will do." Amu replied in her cool and spicy tone.

Nori was at her side in an instant. Wasn't she getting a little too close? It reminded her too much of the fan girls at home. "Mom, can I talk to Amu alone?" Her mom nodded and continued to walk to the car. "So you can see them too! I never knew that anyone else had charas! I'm not alone!"

"Well, at my old school, people had charas." Amu replied.

"What was your last school?" Nori asked.

"Oh, Seiyo elementary."

Nori nodded in reply. She got closer to her face. "Did you know Kairi?"

"Yes, we were in the same club." Amu replied. She backed away, and tried not to blush at the same time. She could hear Shin laughing in the background. She grabbed him.

It was too late. Nori had already caught her. "Oh I get it. So you were in love with Kairi." Shit, shit, shit. She'll know, she'll know. "That explains all the girl charas. I never imagined a person like you could be gay!" It was Miki's turn to laugh in the background. Miki and Shin just suited each other, didn't they?

"You mind not telling that to people." Amu allowed the blush to creep up to her face. There was no use in hiding it, was there? "Yeah, when I go to a new school, the first thing I want people to know in an all boys school is that I am gay. It doesn't seem like the best idea to me." Yeah, didn't this girl watch anime?

"I completely understand!" Nori went ahead of her into the car.

"This is a problem desu!" Su said.

"This is classic. Now the girl thinks your gay. No, forget classic. This is damm hilarious!" Shin was laughing his butt off.

Ran hit him on the top of the head. Go Ran! "Don't make fun of Amu!"

"Yeah, she is already scared." Miki replied. Somehow, that did not make her feel better.

Amu got into the car and sat down. She looked over to Nori and finally saw the girl's chara. It reminded her of her. It was scary. It was a mirror image of her back at home with the punk clothes. Nori seemed like a shy and innocent girl. Maybe she wanted to be stronger? Oh no, I am exactly what she wants to be and I moved in. This girl is going to be just like those fan girls. Save me now!

Once Amu saw the house, she was relieved. It was a small house, but Amu looked outside the window on the way here. The rest of the houses weren't much bigger; in fact, a lot of them were smaller. Welcome to your new home. At that moment, Amu remembered home. She remembered Ami, and how sad she was at the airport. Was she alright? Amu shook her head. A guy wouldn't be thinking these things.

"School should be interesting tommorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to name my characters after various others in animes and mangas. Try to guess.

School day one

Lucky for Amu, this school had uniforms. They were pretty basic. Plain green traditional uniforms that Amu absolutely hated. The color was ugly. I'll be really thankful for the uniforms back home. She put on some gothic necklaces and her armband (which was now dark green) to make the school uniform look halfway decent. She would put her belt on, but it just didn't look right. "I thought you were going to change." Miki commented.

"Well, I hate this uniform!" Amu yelled.

"I have to agree with that. I feel sorry for Kairi." Miki nodded her head.

"Amu! Almost time to go!" Ran cheered. Amu looked at the clock. It was time to go. How did it get this late? Amu ran down the stairs and stuffed a piece of toast down her throat.

Nori looked on by the door. "Amu, why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to walk to the school down the street." Amu said matter of factly.

"Mom will drive both of us. The girls school is pretty near the boys school." Nori replied. Amu looked at her and sighed. Nori had a dark green traditional school uniform on. Why were the girls uniforms pretty? "What's wrong Amu?" Nori looked at her considerably.

"I hate this uniform." Amu replied.

"I do too, but you made it half-way decent." Nori smiled at her. Amu felt really guilty for lying to her.

"So, what is your chara's name?" Amu asked.

"Hina." Hina replied. Yep, it was the same cool and spicy personality. So Nori actually wanted to be that? She was just a nice girl. Then again, I am the one with the boy chara over here. I shouldn't be talking.

Nori took her hand. "Time to go." Amu was lead to the car by the girl.

Later on at school:

It was that time again. Amu had to stand in front of the class. Don't ruin it, don't ruin it. "Hello." Amu said. All the boy's eyes lit up in admiration. She did it again. Amu almost looked at her classmates, expecting Kairi to be there. Why would he be? He was two years younger than her, even if he didn't look like it. Amu walked back in the classroom.

A blond haired boy turned around and looked at her. "So you are the new transfer student every ones been talking about." That made Amu feel so much better. Everyone was already expecting her. "We didn't even know your name or what you looked like, but people thought you were amazing or something. You are so much better than that. Oh by the way, I'm Mashiro."

"Amu." She didn't shake his hand.

"So, do you play any sports?" Takuma asked. "I'm captain of the soccer team." He looked like a very serious person. Kukai was also good at sports but was never this serious.

"Yes, and I'm good at all of them!" Ran, I am going to kill you. I really hope no one noticed the little heart or the sudden personality change.

"Yes! I can count on you! Another one for the soccer team!" Mashiro said. What? I'm on the soccer team? How did this happen?

"You made his day. Hardly anyone is willing to go out for the sports clubs when he is there." Mashiro smiled. "He is a drill sargent. He shows no mercy. Good luck for you. You are going to need it."

"Great." This wasn't going to be good at all. Amu looked desperately at Ran.

"Okay, since I got you into this mess, more character changes!" Ran saw this mistake as a happy thing.

"You mean you used a character change for that?" Mashiro asked. What? Does everyone here have a chara, or do I attract those people? "Finally. I almost got caught a month ago. Takuma almost made me try out for several different sports teams." A chara popped out from behind him. He looked like a runner. "Its not like I wouldn't like to be a part of them, but I just can't do them."

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Health condition, I can't play any sports. The closest I get is watching Takuma." Mashiro replied.

"I have a friend that isn't any good at sports. Her name is Rima." Amu still remembered Rima. They just gotten along when she moved away. She was afraid to leave her alone by herself. Rima tends to put up a brick wall to anyone trying to get in, even to Amu. It took a while for the wall to be taken down.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something? Guys like you always have girlfriends. Meanwhile, guys like me try, and we fail. I'm envious of you." Yeah, I want to have girls stalking me when I am am girl and they know it. It is scary. They see me as perfect and don't leave me alone!

"No, I have no girlfriends at all." Amu shaked her head. Yeah, she just became from perfect girl to perfect guy in one day. She could hear Shin laughing in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

In _italics _is Kairi's part or his point of view. Amu is in normal text.

Kamuri

It was now afterschool and Takuma was living up to his repuation. All the other people dropped out. "Thank you Ran." Amu struggled out of her breath. She really meant that; without her, Amu would have be toast. Besides being a drill sargent, Takuma was a nice person, he was just strict with himself. Plus, he was the only one of Amu's new found friends that didn't have a chara. It must be because he already decided what he wanted to be.

"Good practice Amu!" Takuma complemented her.

Somebody groaned. "He never gives out complaments! How did you survive?"

Amu really couldn't say it was all Ran's doing, so what do you do? "I don't know. Good pain tolerance I guess." You blame it on cool and spicy! It worked for her several times already. Then Amu realized there was more than just boys there. A crowd of girls from the other school had gathered to watch. I must of never noticed since Takuma was working me so hard. She spotted Nori in the crowd. "Nori?" There was another sigh from the boys. Amu had no clue why.

Nori popped out of the crowd and dragged another girl with her. There was something interesting about this girl. She also had a shugo chara, but it was interesting. It looked like a physic. Then Amu's eyes darted over the girl. She was beautiful, and so amazing. Unlike Rima who had childlike cuteness, she had a more grown up feel about her. "Amu!" Nori...was still stuck in the crowd. Amu pulled her out. "Thanks. This is my best friend Kamuri! Kamuri, this is the border who is staying with us."

"Hi! I heard all about you from Nori! Do you know that you are her hero!" Kamuri said excitedly. Nori blushed. She was just as enterjectic as Yaya, but the beauty didn't match up with her childish personality.

"Yeah." Was all Amu could say. The girl was scaring her a little.

"You know what else is interesting Amu? You have a love aura around you." On the surface, Amu kept her cool. On the inside, she was scared. She hated anything to do with the supernatural. This person wasn't a ghost or anything? "I've only seen ones that strong in couples. You must really like the girl."

"Do you mind?" Amu said.

"Oh, right. I forgot some people don't want their love auras read in public." Kamuri smiled. Don't all people not want their love to be shouted to the sky by a complete stranger?

_There was lots of noise below the student council room. Kairi looked out the window. He could swear he saw Amu standing there in the middle of the crowd, but then got himself together. Amu wasn't here; she was at Seiyo Elementary. This honestly happened a lot to Kairi, ever since he got back. He swore he saw Amu everywhere. _

_"It happened again Kairi. I thought you were over this." Musashi sighed. He was really tired of hearing about various Amu fanasies Kairi was having. _

_"Its strange; I thought that they stopped for sure a week ago." Kairi said. Maybe he just didn't have any control over them, though he was sure they were gone a week ago. Maybe they flash on and off. For once, Kairi was at a loss._

Amu then looked up at the window. She swore she could see Kairi up there. Who would know what was up there? Then she noticed Mashiro. He would know. It is really sad he can't play with everyone else. He actually wants be on the sports team. "Hey, Mashiro!"

"Yes, Amu?" Mashiro replied.

"What is up there in that window?" Amu asked and pointed to the window in question.

"Oh, that is the student concil room. You know what is amazing, though? Instead of a sixth grader for president, we have a fourth grader. It isn't like I don't like him; he does his job very well. That reminds me, student representative elections should be soon."

Amu just got an evil idea. Miki got it from the evil aura she was emitting, and Mashiro backed away. "Amu is going to join the student council,"

Miki got cut off by Amu's hand. "Because I was on it at my old school." That wasn't a total lie. The guardians also served as the student council, but she did none of the paperwork. She was the Joker! All she had to do was catch X-eggs. Well, maybe it was a total lie.

"I'll vote for you and I'm sure the rest of the class will too." Mashiro said. "Your cool and spicy personality just draws people towards you. You know what, I'll nominate you." Great, now she was on the student council, and she didn't even officially go to this school. Oh, she just loved being cool and spicy.


	6. Chapter 6

Character transformation Cross

As expected, Amu was elected to the student council, despite being there a total of one day. Now she was walking to the student council room, trying desperately to maintain her cool and spicy image. Inside, it was a different story. Kairi! I am going to see Kairi! We can go on dates and kiss each other! Wait, kissing each other like that is perverted. I blame Ikuto!

Speaking of Ikuto, his sister and him were getting along very well. When Utau wasn't chasing after him madly, she wasn't a bad person. Amu really hated the fact that she knew they were brother and sister. It just made the fact that they were going out so gross!

Why is Ikuto invading my thoughts? I am going to meet Kairi! "Amu!" One of her charas said in alarm. What did they think they were doing, knocking her out of her state of happiness? Slam! There was a door and she just crashed into it. "There is a door." Every chara said and sweat dropped.

Amu got up from the ground and opened the door. She came face to face with Kairi. Kairi! She felt like madly hugging him like Utau did, but she had to keep up her image. She hated cool and spicy. "Joker?" Kairi sputtered. He was just so cute! She never saw him confused before.

"You can call me Amu." That wasn't how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to confess her love! Then again, others were there. It probably wasn't the best idea. "After all, we aren't at Seiyo anymore."

"Then I wasn't seeing things yesterday." Kairi replied. Amu was so happy! He saw her below! "Amu, what are you doing here at this school?" Then again, Kairi also didn't hold back. It was a valid question. Amu was a girl at an all boys school. Anyone would question that.

"I wanted to help this be a co-ed school." Amu lied.

"She just wanted-" Su was cut off by Amu's hand. She wanted to tell him! The charas seemed to get the point by the evil glare.

"Yeah." Kairi said. Then there was that awkward silence. "Oh, I guess I should get back to the student council work."

"Me too. I'm the representative for my class." Amu was going to miss her chance! "Kairi, can I talk to you after school?" Amu said nervously. Everyone could see, I hope no one is watching this.

"Yes-ss." Kairi stammered back. He looked away. Amu couldn't see, but Kairi had just as much blush on his face as she had.

After school:

Kairi and Amu met in a nice courtyard. The grass was green and there was a view of the water. It was so peaceful out here, like nothing could go wrong. It was the perfect place for a confession. Shin whispered in her ear, "At least he was a good looking guy. If he wasn't, I came out here for nothing." Amu knew that was Shin's way of telling her good luck. Every other chara smiled at her, like to say good luck too.

"Kairi, I..." Amu stopped. She was just so nervous. Why did she always have to freeze up like this?

"Amu, there is an X-egg." Kairi said and pointed. No way, not here! "That is strange, I never saw one here before." Not in the middle of her confession! She wasn't the joker anymore (Utau promised to help them out back at home).

"I want to try something." Shin said. "I want to do character transform! Let's fight!"

"My heart, unlock!" Amu said. Her X clip came out of her hair and her hair turned grey. She fell and Shin went back into his egg. The egg went inside her. A cross tied Amu's hair behind her. A long grey shirt and a pair of long black pants was on her. The lock hanged around her neck like always, then came the weapon. It was a big pen. Amu couldn't help but think the pen was useless.

"Useless! Useless!" The X egg taunted her over and over.

"Okay, weapon time! Fight is on!" Shin said inside her.

Her giant pen was held in front of her like a gun and she pushed the top button on the pen over and over again. Little bullets of energy came out, heading straight for the X egg. "What the?" Was all Amu could say. One of the bullets hit the egg and purified it. Amu was relieved; she thought it was going to destroy the egg. Amu went back to her normal self.

Kairi looked at his watch. "I have to go home and eat dinner." Kairi began walking home. Stupid X-egg! They ruined her confession. Now how was she going to do it? It took a lot to even come here.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamuri can be very annoying

Despite girls not being allowed on school grounds during school hours, Amu was stalked by girls. Amu was out of breath by the time she got to her class. Those girls were desperately chasing her. The leader of the gang was Kamuri. She wasn't even in love with her like the other girls were. She just wanted to see her strong love aura. That, seriously creeped Amu out. She wasn't going to let her anywhere near Kairi.

Mashiro waved to her. "You have your pick of any girl. Which one do you want?"

"Not interested." Amu replied. She wasn't a lesbian. Man these girls would be disappointed if they knew the truth.

"You are really picky. I would see a girl in there that I like." Mashiro sighed. Just then, Kamuri came up to the window! Doesn't that girl have class or a life! Amu was scared. This girl ranked above her girl stalkers at home. She looked back to Mashiro for support. She noticed he was blushing.

"You like Kamuri, don't you?" Amu said.

Then Mashiro went totally out of charater and began denying everything. "I don't like her at all. I mean, I do, just as a friend. I mean-you already know, don't you?" Amu nodded. A girl knew these things, like when other people had crushes. "I like her, but she is so perfect. She doesn't get perfect grades," but you do Mashiro. Amu made a mental note to study with Mashiro for the test. "but she is so good at sports. For me to like her, a guy that can't play sports is impossible. Plus, Kamuri is really innocent. She isn't interested in boys yet."

Amu broke out of her cool and spicy character. "Mashiro, I'm sure that some day you'll date her. Just hang in there." Amu smiled at him. Mashiro's dark cloud lifted.

At lunch time:

"Mashiro, want to have lunch outside today?" Amu asked. She was half in her cool and spicy character, half not. She learned it didn't always have to be up around Mashiro.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mashiro replied.

The two went up to the roof, but on the way there, Amu saw Kairi. It is my lucky day! Amu was about to wave when Su interrupted. "Kairi, come eat with us desu." Amu was thankful. She was so nervous around him these days that she didn't think she could do it.

"Sure." Kairi put up his glasses.

"You know him?" Mashiro asked.

"Oh, we used to go to school together. Small world, isn't it?" Amu replied. Soon, the three were chatting up a storm up to the roof. Amu was so nervous! She almost felt like telling Kairi now, but Mashiro was there. Well, at least he and Kairi were getting along nicely.

"So, Kairi, do you like anyone?" Mashiro asked. Amu felt her heart thump.

Kairi almost spit out his food, but quickly regained his usual poise. "Yes." Amu's face was on fire. Her heart was beating so much. She swore Kairi could hear it. "So, who do you like?"

Mashiro's face fell. "She will never like me. I am too weak." Amu noticed his chara going back into the egg. Amu looked around her. A door just slammed shut. "It is just so useless." His egg had a X on it now and it hatched! Mashiro was knocked out cold on the ground.

"Joker!" Kairi shouted. No, my perfect lunch! I was having lunch with Kairi and this happened!

"I got it." We both quickly fell into our old retinues. "My heart unlock!" I transformed with Ran this time and came out looking like a cheerleader.

"My heart unlock!" Kairi quickly became a Samurai in an instant. He looked so cool and he was powerful too with his two swords! I loved that Samurai!

Then I remembered the battle. Kairi quickly drove the X character into a corner. "Open heart!" I instantly transformed as his character just returned to its normal form. Mashiro woke up. I was relieved for two reasons. One, Mashiro was back to normal and two, I wasn't found out.

Then more X-eggs came up. "What are those things?" Mashiro asked. It was like a swarm of them. I looked below to see where they were coming from. There was a whole group of boys collasped there, then I saw a figure dash off into the woods. That person was causing the X-eggs!


	8. Chapter 8

I probably will have a confession soon...it is getting annoying to me too. I needed some background information on the people. Guess who it is.

New Guardians

This rising X egg crisis was annoying Amu. For one, it didn't give her a chance to confess her feelings! "Amu's sad again because she didn't get to tell Kairi desu." At least Su was nice to her. Shin would have said something completely unemotional to her. Another reason is that these X eggs were cutting into her vacation time! She was looking forward to not be the joker all the time. God had other plans for her, maybe God liked seeing her life miserable!

Then again, it wasn't horrible. Kairi took the lead and started guardian meetings. That meant more time with Kairi! Amu smiled. "Amu, you look happy." Mashiro said. Oh yeah, he is here. It wasn't like she hated Mashiro, but she wanted Kairi alone time! "Now you look mad. Do you have spilt personalities? Hey Kairi, does Amu have spilt personalities?"

"Um, she" Kairi caught himself before he revealed her gender and quickly changed it to, "he is very emotional... it is something unique to Amu." Kairi pushed up his glasses quickly, but Amu could see hints of blush. He was so cute! Amu went off into super fan girl love mode. Not only that, but he was considerate! Amu had to hide it. Mashiro was here, but hints of blush were on her face also.

"It isn't like I don't mind. Amu's true personality is way more interesting than her, what did they call it, cool and spicy personality. Now," Mashiro sighed, "tell me what is going on between you two. I am not dumb and I have been noticing you two blushing at one another, though you try to hide it."

Kairi and Amu remained silent. Ran spoke up. "When did you notice it?"

"The first time they were together. Let's say you learn a lot when you aren't focused on sports. For example, I can tell you the feelings of all the guys at this school just by looking at them. I guess standing on the sidelines has some advantages." Mashiro said knowingly. "Might as well confess you two."

"But I already confessed at the airport." Kairi replied.

"I'm sorry I was so shocked. It was just that I never had a confession before." Amu blushed.

"Look at this picture perfect moment!" Miki commented. Normally, Amu would shut Miki up, but she didn't want this moment to end or for her to mess up.

Amu continued, "I am really stupid when it comes to love. I never notice something until it is gone. I so sorry!" Kairi blushed. "I feel I should say it too. I'm in love with you too Kairi!" Amu was surprised at her eagerness. She thought she would be stumbling on the words as she said it. She wasn't even in a character change.

"Me too Joker." Kairi went over and hugged Amu. It was a moment that would make Tahase back home jealous.

Just before they kissed, Mashiro interrupted. "I'm still here." Amu and Kairi quickly backed away. "I have no problem with viewing confessions. By the way, yours was cute." Mashiro winked at Amu. "I just don't want to see you two kiss. I think it would even be more disturbing to see two guys kiss." Oh, right, Mashiro didn't know that Amu was a girl. "Surprisingly, I really don't mind you two. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure Kamuri can tell me about your love aura."

Amu was shaking her head back and forth and crossing her arms. "Don't call Kamuri over here! Please don't! She'll blurt it out to the entire school!"

"You don't even go here Amu. It isn't like anyone back home would find out. If it was Kairi, I'll reconsider, but he is still dazed by your confession, so I won't ask him right now. Still, I heard Kairi's parents are not that strict. I've even met them once." Mashiro replied.

"Why would you know them before? You never talked to Kairi before I got here." Amu got back on tract. "Never mind, the main issue is that I am not gay!"

"This is a village Amu; everyone knows what is going on in other people's lives. The answer to the second question is yes, you are gay. If you like a guy, and you are a guy, you are gay." Mashiro said.

"I'm not a guy!" Amu shouted. She quickly covered her mouth.

Mashiro's mouth went up in a smirk. "You are incredibly tough for a girl then. That does explain all the girl charas. I have to questions to ask you. Why are you here? And what is up with Shin?"

"I am here because Kairi is here," Kairi was beginning to wake up from the love daze but quickly went back after that comment, "and because they are considering integrating the two schools. Shin, well, he appeared when I wanted to go here. I guess he was supposed to help me out." Shin grinned.

"I guess I can't call Kamuri then." Mashiro looked sad. Amu almost felt guilty, but then she figured it out. All he wanted to do was see Kamuri!


	9. Chapter 9

Mashiro is from another manga other than Shugo Chara. That is the only hint I am giving you. He is no way related to Rima. For one, Mashiro is his first name.

Nori's true love

"You and Kairi are going out!" Nori squealed. "You are such a great couple!"

"It doesn't mind you that it is two guys?" Amu asked.

"Nope, as long as it is cute!" Nori smiled and bit down on her sandwich. It was Nori's idea to go to the park and eat. Nori was so nice that sometimes Amu wondered about Hina, her chara. Who would actually want to become cool and spicy? She could tell it wasn't her true self at all. The true Nori was smiling and quiet, much like the person Amu wanted to be.

Amu smiled back, or at least tried too. It ended up looking like an evil grin, and Nori had to use a character change to stay in one place. She was so scared of her! Amu really hated that she couldn't smile and she messed it up. "Yeah, sorry." Amu switched back into cool and spicy mode so she wouldn't scare her again, or be scared herself. It was weird when Nori went into character change. It was like seeing a reflection of herself. "So anyway, I confessed. What's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about?" Nori replied innocently. She almost got away with that until Amu saw her fingers twitching below her. That was a sure sign that someone is lying.

"You are lying." Amu replied harshly. She changed her tone to sweet, but the sound coming out of her mouth sounded more like a threat than a consolation. "So, who do you like?"

"Uh..." Nori ran away, but then bumped straight into Mashiro. That is so like her though. What is Mashiro doing here. "I'm so sorry!" Nori blurted out and then she looked up. She took a couple of steps back. Hina sighed and a red lily appeared on the side of Nori's head. Hina did a character change! Amu could already tell this wasn't going to be good. "Watch where you are going!"

Mashiro jumped up in surprise. "Sorry, I guess. What is with you?"

"I'll tell you what." Nori got closer to him and pulled his shirt. "I don't know the reason I like an idiot like you." There was the uncharacter change. Hina looked satisfied, and so did Ran. Poor girl, Ran did the same thing to me. Then again, if it wasn't for that, would I have even noticed Kairi? Nori blushed at stepped back.

"Okay, I get why you acted the way you did. It was a character change, right?" Nori nodded, and then stared at her feet. "I can't go out with you, not even on a date. I am so sorry."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me hoping. I can see you like Kamuri." Nori looked like she was about to burst into tears. "If it wasn't for Hina, I would have never told you." Then Amu sensed a dark presence. Nori's eyes went blank, and Hina was forced back into her egg. Amu could see the same shadow in the distance. "Hina is useless! My whole love is useless! Every boy I meet ends up liking someone else!" Nori collapsed and an X character popped out of its shell.

What really disturbed Amu was it had a gun. "Bang! Bang!" The little X character shouted as he shot at Amu and Mashiro.

"My heart, unlock!" There was no need to hide around Mashiro. He knew already, so she transformed with Su. "Amulet Clover!"

Mashiro stared at her for a second. "Run, spring, jump!" He character changed with his chara Satsuki. He instantly began to run fast. There was obivous guilt in his eyes. It was like he caused this. It wasn't him, but that person in the shadows.

"Remake honey!" Amu made fast work of the X character, and Hina came back. Hina instantly was to Nori's side. "Are you hurt?" Hina asked Nori. She wasn't completely without a heart, but she was a strong character.

Amu sped away from the scene and into the woods. She couldn't let Nori see her; even more importantly, she needed to see who was behind the X eggs. The person had already hit two of her new found friends. Plus, even if someone were to character transform out here, the egg would break. The person's dreams would die. Amu would hate to see that happen.

She finally caught up to the shadow, and the darkness was beginning to lift. Then she saw a familar face.


	10. Chapter 10

Special name explanation. Mashiro is from After school Nightmare.

Polaris

_The shadows were beginning to lift, then Amu saw a familiar face._Her eyes traveled the length of the body. She looked like a psychic with a purple gown on. There was beads in her hair and the character transformation just improved her overall beauty. Amu couldn't believe it was Kamuri! She was even more unlikely to be in Easter than Kairi was. She was so cheerful and childish that it didn't seem possible. "Why do you work for Easter?" Amu asked.

Instead of replying with some snappy comment like normal villains did, Kamuri just said, "Sorry, I have no choice." A ball appeared in her hand. "Psychic fog!"

A fog surrounded Amu and she couldn't see anything. "Kamuri, stop it. I know you don't like it. Just tell me why." Amu yelled into the fog. Kamuri could be gone by now. Then Amu saw a shadow and ran up to it.

Kamuri was startled and turned around. There were tears running down her face. "Just let me win, please!"

Amu felt compassion for her. Kamuri always seemed the one to do the right thing. What Easter was making her do was tearing her apart, seam by seam. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Amu said in her cool and spicy tone, "but if you have a good reason, I'll let you win. Just stop attacking me. I can't exactly see you."

The fog dissipated, and Kamuri was back to her normal self, with her chara beside her. The tears weren't stopped, but there was a hint of hope in her eye. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I hate it! I hate it!"

Amu sat down beside her, not in amulet clover. She was normal Amu, well, normal boy Amu. "I couldn't either, but I've never done it. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Easter, that is wrong! I saw some weird lady come here once. Then I saw people fall to the ground when X eggs came out of them. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't character transform." Kamuri sobbed. "I didn't know she was that powerful, but she used her X eggs to take Polaris!"

"Polaris, is that another chara?" Amu asked.

"Yes, it was. Easter told me that I would get her back unharmed if I collected X eggs." Amu could see the pain in Kamuri's eyes. "Now I wonder if it is worth it." Those eyes were debating, but either way, someone got hurt.

"I miss Polaris." The other chara sighed. "I am the great pyshic Kureha. Without my partner, I am not nearly as strong."

"Your charas work together in attacks?" Amu asked.

"Yes, they do. They are part of one dream I had." Kamuri replied.

"What dream was that?" Amu asked.

"I'm such a child! I don't want to be! I just can't recognize others feelings. Unlike other people, I don't know the difference between being friends and going out! I can't recognize my own feelings!" Kamuri sounded like Amu until she mentioned not knowing even her own feelings. She couldn't even experience feelings of love. Kamuri looked up at Amu. "Why were you in a dress?" Then Kamuri's eyes went in recognition. "I get it, you are trying to impress Kairi!" Amu fought the urge to correct her. "I felt the bonds. You guys both have mutual love!" Kamuri's eyes got all dreamy, then went sad. "I might have to break the love apart."

"We can get Polaris back without making X eggs." Amu said.

"How?" Kamuri asked.

"Simple: we attack Easter. It's base is in my hometown, and we get help from the guardians." Kamuri blinked. Oh, she didn't know who the guardians were. "Other people with charas that can transform. Kairi and I used to be apart of them. I guess Utau can help too."

"Thank you Amu!" Kamuri jumped her and hugged her.

Amu heard a noise and Mashiro ran towards them, out of breath. "Kamuri, are you okay?" Mashiro asked. Kamuri nodded and he smiled. "Amu, do we know who is causing the X eggs?"

"Easter is, and we are attacking them, desu!" Got to love that character change with Su. Mashiro and Kamuri stared at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Special name explanation. Kamuri is the couple name for KairiXAmu (so naturally, she would chase after their love).

What the?

Amu sat in the car, looking out the window in her regular clothes. It was interesting when she had to tell Kamuri and Nori that she was a girl.

_"If you are going with us, you have to know something." Amu said in her cool and spicy tone. Kamuri and Nori looked at her attentifly. Mashiro looked at Kamuri's face. "I'm a girl." _

_There were laughs from Kamuri and Nori. Nori finally choked out. "No, that is not possible. Amu, is too much like the perfect boy." _

_Amu was beginning to get angry. She even messed up a couple of times! Her temper was unleashed. Kairi backed away. "No, really! I am a girl! Got it?" _

_Kamuri and Nori froze in their places. "Well, I guess it is possible. Kairi, is this true?" Kamuri asked._

_"Yes, it is." Kairi pushed up his glasses. "I fell in love with her back at her elementary school." _

_"It is even more love!" Kamuri exclaimed. Amu looked down at her feet, embarrassed._

The group was almost at Seiyo elementary stop, but she saw no signs of them settling down. Mashiro was trying to get Kamuri's attention, but he failed as usual. Kamuri was too busy looking at Kamuri and Amu. She was behind them right now. Kairi was asleep beside her. Both Kamuri and her both loved the sleeping face. Nori was trying to pull away Kamuri from Amu and Kairi, so Kairi could get some sleep. After all, he did arrange this trip and convince the parents.

The train stopped. Kairi jolted from his sleep instantly, and he was instantly awake. "Are we there?" Kairi looked outside the window. Everyone of the guardians were there, even Nadshiko and Kukai. "Apparently, we are." So was Kairi's sister. Kairi's eyes widened at her. Amu knew that he missed her. From what she could gather, they were close when they were young.

Amu stepped off the train, dragging Kairi with her (Ran character changed with her). She stopped at went back to normal when she saw something strange. Tadase and Nadeshiko were holding hands. Her mouth dropped open. Kairi looked even more disturbed (he knew that Nadeshiko was a guy). "When did this happen?" Amu said. She thought she would be a least a little sad, after all, Tadase was her crush before, but she felt nothing. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She felt happiness for them.

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Does he know?" Nadeshiko instantly backed up. Tadase looked clueless. Everyone else is clueless. "You probably should tell him."

"How do you know this?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "I have my sources of information."

Amu could sense the dense atmosphere. "Okay everyone, let's meet the new people!" Yes, Amu was in character change with Ran. Ran could really clear a room and get people's attention (admittedly in a very annoying way). "Introductions!"

"My name is Nori Nima. Pleased to meet you." Nori wispered and bowed.

Kamuri grabbed her shoulders. "Hi, I'm Kamuri. Thanks for your help! You don't know how much this means to me!" Kamuri said energetically. How does she keep that up all the time?

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Mashiro." Mashiro waved to the guardians.

"My last name is Mashiro. Are you related to me?" Rima asked. Amu didn't notice that before. She thought Mashiro sounded familar...

"Come on Amu." Miki commented.

"No, for one, Mashiro is my first name." Mashiro replied. Rima shrugged it off. Well, that was lucky! Now the atmosphere isn't hostile anymore! "What are your names?" Mashiro asked. Amu forgot that! Of course they wouldn't know the guardians names! She should of thought of that!

"I'm Rima." Rima said.

"Hello, I'm Yaya!" Yaya said excitedly. Kamuri lighted up a bit in that response. Great, two energetic people at the same time. This wasn't going to be good. Amu could just tell now.

"Pleased to meet you." Nadeshiko bowed. "My name is Nadeshiko."

"Hey, I'm Kukai!" Kukai said.

There was a little crown on the top of Tadase's head. "My name is Tadase and I..." Amu dragged him into a corner, waiting for him to go back to his normal self. She didn't want to scare the others. No crown, safe! "Thanks Amu. I just got so nervous."

Amu winked at him. "I do too." Amu and Tadase quickly joined the crowd again.

"Utau." Utau began walking to the car.

"Wait! We are giving them a ride! Plus you can't drive yet!" Sanjo-san yelled. "By the way, I'm Sanjo-san, Kairi's older sister. It doesn't look like Utau is slowing down, so follow me." This was not according to plan. Then again, isn't everyday like this? Amu felt great now that she was home.


	12. Chapter 12

Special name explanation: Satuski is from_ A Million Years of Snow._

I was too busy getting my grades up to update. I still have to get my math grade up...but I won't talk about that. This chapter is short. Sorry, it will be longer next time!

First plan to attack Easter

Utau wasn't here at the guardians meeting. Well, no one expected her to show up. After all, she wasn't exactly a guardian, and she was older than them. Actually, Utau had a concert, and Sanjo-san had to go with her. Utau did leave the address of Easter though. "So, what is our plan Kairi?" Amu asked.

"Attack Easter with full force." Kairi replied.

"That isn't much of a plan." Rima commented. How dare she insult my Kairi!

"We have no other option. We can't take Easter by surprise. They knew we would attack someday. Why do you think I was here?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Security guards are all over the place, and there are security cameras. A full out attack is the best thing we can do. It would be organized into different sections. For example, Yaya and Nadeshiko could be decoys. The rest of us move in while they keep the guards busy. Kamuri then goes and rescues Polaris and we leave."

"If we do an all out attack, why don't we destroy Easter?" Mashiro asked.

"Easter is too big for us. Our best hope is to get Polaris back alive." To this comment, Kamuri held her chara close. "There is a great chance of that happening." Kairi was obviously lying through his teeth, but the important thing is Kamuri believed it and relaxed.

At Easter Later on:

Yes, Easter saw the guardians coming. They would sent out Ikuto, but Utau had took him that day so he wouldn't be involved. What to do? Send out the big X egg monster of house. That worked out so great the last time. Kairi destroyed it and protected me. Amu was all dreamy eyed. Rima then blew in Amu's ear and she jumped. "What are you thinking about? We need to fight."

Amu got all red. "It is none of your business!" She screamed.

"I like that girl." Shin replied. Miki pouted. Amu's mouth dropped open. Miki actually pouted! That was out of character for her! Maybe she really does like Shin. Either way, Shin really doesn't care. Poor Miki...then Amu jumped out of the way as the giant egg monster lunged for her.

She wasn't even in her character transformation! Was this all due to her fantasizing about Kairi? "My own heart, unlock!" It was a character transformation with Miki this time. "Amulet Spade."

"I'm surprised you picked me." Miki asked.

"You looked down." Amu replied, but she looked stupid. It was like she was talking to herself. That was not cool at all! Wasn't there something I had to do? Oh yeah, the X egg monster! "Colorful canvas!" Light rushed over all the X eggs and returned them to their normal form. Then Amu noticed an egg shining brighter than the rest. The embryo...then it flied away.

"Did you see that?" Kamuri asked. "It was so pretty!"

"That is the embryo, what we are all after! Don't you guys know about it?" Kiseki asked. Mashiro, Kamuri, and Nori gave him a blank stare. "I guess not. I guess as king I will have to explain it to you."

"King? You? That must be a joke." Hina laughed. Then she got up in his face. "I'm the one that makes the orders around here!"

"Nonsense!" Kiseki yelled.

"The embryo is an egg that grants wishes." Temari interrupted. "Easter wants it for themselves, so they make all these X-eggs, trying to get it."

"We really should go inside now. We have only a narrow window of opportunity to get Polaris." Kairi said, and all the guardians rushed in the building. So, this wasn't exactly as planned, but they were in! Amu knew they were going to get Polaris for sure!


	13. Chapter 13

Special name explanation: Polaris from X-day.

I have algebra II honors. I am begging my mom to let me into the regular class, but it isn't working! On with the story! This is from Kairi's point of view.

Tragedy

Kairi looked at Amu. She let Miki transform with her even though Ran might have been the better choice. She just wanted Miki to be happy. That was what Kairi was attracted to, not Amulet heart. Amu had a gentle soul that could help anyone. She didn't take no for an answer and it seemed like she could see through some people. She even saw through him and the whole Easter facade. Kairi still didn't believe sometimes that Amu picked him though. She seemed to have any type of boy under her spell, so why him?

Kairi ran into Easter and saw a chara in sight and another thing he didn't recognize that was protecting it. It looked like a person, but it was completely black. "Run!" The chara screamed. "Please, I'll be okay! Run, Kamuri! Don't get caught too!" This must be Polaris. That was fast.

"Useless, this chara is Easter's!" The it yelled. Since when did X characters have that complex of speech? Wait, that wasn't an X character!

"Stop, that thing is more powerful!" Kairi yelled. "We have to back away now!"

"I refuse! I came this far, so I am going to get Polaris!" Kamuri screamed. "Psychic fog!" The fog was attempting to choke the black person.

"Black organization!" The fog disappeared. "That wasn't very nice. I guess I have to punish you." Kairi could see the black person smile. This person looked somewhat familiar, or more specifically, felt familiar. Sister! That was sister's dream, turned black. Kairi remembered when she lived with them.

_"I always wanted to be a planner for the stars!" Sister smiled. "I guess you wouldn't know about that Kairi! I bet you will know one day!"_Then one day sister suddenly changed and her goal changed, or how she reached it. Before, she would have never did something as dark as taking other's dreams. This is where hers went.

"Black organization!" Kairi got out of his memories and saw the attack was going straight for Kamuri! Only Mashiro was close enough to protect her, but he couldn't do a character change. Kamuri was completely off her guard.

"Stop it! Kamuri, please save her!" Polaris begged.

Mashiro looked up and jumped in front of Kamuri. "My heart unlock!" Sachiko went inside his egg, and a blue light surronded Mashiro. "Blue runner!" Mashiro was in a track uniform and a long stick that people use to jump with came up. "Stick kick!" He used the stick to jump and kicked the black person with all his might.

"Open heart!" Amu focused her attack on the black person, but it wasn't working. It couldn't focus on the person because it didn't have enough power.

"Clown drop!" Rima said. Now, the person was trapped and not allowed to go anywhere by Rima.

"Open heart!" The blue hearts managed to meet the black person this time.

"No!" The person screamed and the black melted away. Everyone got out of their character transformations, and Kamuri got to Polaris. Kairi could recognize the person now. It was a younger version of his sister! She was about fourteen and her hair was longer. Her yellow dress seemed prettier and more stylish. "Kairi?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am more suprised at you being here sister." Kairi replied.

His sister shaked her head. "I am not her. I am her dreams. Somehow we got separated during a character change years ago. I guess you could say that I am her chara, just in human form. I should find her. Thanks Kairi." His sister's chara flew off in the distance. His sister was going to have a surprise later.

He turned to face everyone. He was expecting to see everyone shocked, but instead, they had looks of horror on their face. "Was it that surprising?" Then he saw Mashiro, lying lifeless on the ground. Kamuri was giving him mouth to mouth with tears on her face. Kairi pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "We have someone that isn't breathing. We are at the main Easter office. Hurry!"


	14. Chapter 14

Special name explanation: Kuneha from after school nightmare.

I might have a side story coming off this one, involving Yukari.

What is love?

Mashiro was out. Amu couldn't believe it. What went wrong? He said he just couldn't play sports. He didn't look that sick, like he needed to go to the hospital. Now he won't wake up. The doctors are constantly checking him. He has tubes stuck in everywhere. Is this my fault? Maybe he shouldn't have gone, maybe it is my fault! Kairi put his hand on her shoulder. "It is not your fault."

"It is my fault! This whole trip was my idea!" Amu weeped. She couldn't stand it anymore! Someone was going to die! "He would still be awake if he was back home! I made him run, I did!" Her watch beeped. It was time for school. She wiped her tears and tried to put on the cool and spicy. It didn't work. It always worked, even if she didn't want it to. "I have to go to school."

Kairi chased after her. "I don't think that is a good idea. Come back!" Amu couldn't hear him anymore. At least school would be a distraction. At least there, she wouldn't have to feel this aura of death!

People were staring at her. She was crying, the cool and spicy girl was crying! Amu didn't bother to stop her tears. Whatever came of this, she deserved it. "Amu, Kairi is right; this isn't your fault." Ran said. Amu ran faster, and felt that she felt nothing. She felt nothing at all. She ran even faster, and all her thoughts drifted away. All she could sense was the wind in her hair, and the crunch of gravel under her feet. Before she knew it, she was in her classroom. Her thoughts came back again, and so did the tears.

"Amu, crying!" A boy laughed and then he stopped.

Amu looked up. Rima was giving him an angry glare. "You don't know what is going through her head. If you were her, you wouldn't even bother to come to school." Rima said sourly.

Amu's fan girls came up. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all Rima. It turns out you are not totally heartless, unlike some people." The boys shank back as the girls' evil presence filled the room. Then they went over to Amu. "You are still cool and spicy to me."

"Yeah, me too. In fact, when you show more emotion, you are cooler!" The other girl squealed.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"We can just relate to you better. You also stand up for other people more and you tried to talk to Rima when she first came here. I was too scared to honestly." The same fan girl laughed. "If something is bothering you, I am always here."

"You shouldn't be here Amu." Rima said. She was right; she shouldn't be here. She should be with Mashiro. He was all alone in that room. Even if he wasn't exactly awake, he would still be lonely.

"Thanks Rima." Amu ran out of the classroom. "Character change!" She character changed with Ran and was able to fly in the air.

She was outside the two story hospital room, looking in the window. Mashiro wasn't alone; Kamuri was with him. She was crying, "It was all my fault. I should have not been so rash. I'm so sorry Mashiro. I don't even know if you'll wake up or if you can hear me right now." There was someone that was suffering more than her. If she felt guilty, she couldn't imagine what Kamuri was going through. "If you don't wake up, I love you." She did a character change with Polaris, and there was a star on her ribbon in her hair.

She could swore she saw Mashiro smile.


	15. Chapter 15

I am coming towards the conclusion, but look forward to the prequel after this.

A vistor

Amu visited Mashiro everyday, as did the other guardians plus Kamuri and Nori. She had to beg Kamuri to leave his bedside and take a shower and eat. Kamuri was getting thinner everyday, and the doctors in the hospital were worried. Even Ami and her parents stopped by once, and the never met Mashiro.

The third day, someone came in from out of town. Amu was expecting Mashiro's parents, but instead it was Takuma. Amu's face just went blank. What the heck is he doing here? "Mashiro, is he okay?" Takuma demanded.

It was time to go into cool and spicy mode. "Is that a demand?"

"Yes it is. This is involving my best friend." Takuma argued back. Takuma finally got what Amu was trying to say. "You don't want to worry me." Amu nodded. "Sorry, I got a little over dramatic." A little over dramatic? I thought I was going to die. I was scared out of my mind. "It is just that Mashiro is like a brother to me. We've known each other since we were really little."

"I never would have known that." Amu replied. "So, where are his parents?"

"His parents, I think, are tired of facing death so many times. A couple years ago, they just stopped caring about Mashiro. They paid the medical bills but never came to visit. The only people that came were me, Kairi to drop off homework, and Kamuri." That explains his love for Kamuri. He must be grateful for her visiting him all these years. "It really pisses me off. What kind of weak parents would do that to their kid?" Takuma yelled in anger.

"I have the same kind of weak parents." Rima replied. "They never pay any attention and expect me to be perfect. That is the reason I am in Seiyo elementary."

"You totally understand!" Takuma yelled back. It was just then Amu realized something different about Takuma. He wasn't effected by Rima's looks at all. He never noticed her there until she spoke. Even Kairi admitted to her that he thought Rima was cute. She couldn't blame him; she had the same reaction.

"He's shining!" Ran said. Amu looked over. He was shining in a way. He never doubted his dream, but now Amu couldn't figure out what it is. When she first met him, she thought it was sports. Now, hearing him talk about Mashiro, she just didn't know.

"Then, if his dreams are so big that he is shining Ran, why doesn't he have a chara?" Kairi asked.

"That is a good question." Amu said. It was. A chara should have been born by now. She was envious of his passion. She never had the same type of commitment, even Utau didn't have that kind of commitment. What was so different about Takuma?

"Amu, can I talk to you outside?" Kairi said. Her heart soured. She should be worried about Mashiro, she really should be worried about Mashiro, but Kairi wanted to talk to her alone!

"Just like Amu to go off track like that when Kairi mentions talking to her alone." Miki commented.

"Come on, don't be so harsh." Ran replied.

"I agree with Ran desu." Su said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Shin sighed, "but I actually agree with Ran. I don't like seeing Amu depressed all the time."

"He has a heart!" Amu, Su, and Ran screamed. "I didn't think I he had one."

"Come on; he had a heart somewhere. I could see it." Miki replied. Of course she could see it. She was totally in love with Shin. Then again, Miki was in love with everyone and didn't care. She then saw Shin have a hint of a smile. So this love might be mutual? That is an interesting development. Let's see if Miki can focus her interest on one boy.

"I need to talk to Amu alone." Kairi quickly pulled her away from all her charas. Kairi, holding hands with me! This is perfect.

"I think we are far enough away." Translated: I'm too nervous to go any further. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Takuma, I think what Ran is saying is right. He is shining. Come to think of it, ever since I knew him, he was shining. I think I know why a chara hasn't been born yet." Kairi said.

Amu asked sadly, "Why hasn't a chara been born yet?" Man, she thought she was going to get her first kiss. Why do things always have to get in the way? Couldn't she have her first kiss in a hospital, when a friend was seriously ill? Okay, it sounded a bit selfish. Maybe she should focus more on her work and saving or helping Mashiro out.

"Takuma is the embroyo." Kairi replied.

"What!" Amu screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

New change

_"Takuma is the embryo." Kairi replied._

_"What!" Amu screamed._

Amu was walking and waiting at the same time. Actually, she was pacing. She was about to do a horrible thing, a really horrible thing to Takuma. "Amu," Kairi put her hand on her shoulder, "Takuma would want it this way. He would want Mashiro to get better."

"Why do we have to do it! I don't want Takuma to fall, and his dreams to be shattered! I fought against that all along!" Amu shouted.

"Amu," Su said.

"It can't be helped Amu. Making Takuma's egg an X is the only way we'll get it out of his body. Besides, I am the one that is actually turning Takuma's egg to an X. Do you imagine the guilt I would feel when I get home, having to look at the empty Takuma everyday?" Kairi said. Amu never imagined the pain that Kairi would go though. He knew Takuma better than she did and he would have to see her everyday.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Amu said in a sad voice. Amu sighed, "Well, let's get this over with." Takuma then just walked out. Why does he always have to come out on cue? I'm not ready for this at all, but I can't show anything. Kairi has it much worse than me.

"I'm turning on the CD player." Kairi said. Amu understood. It meant that they couldn't go back now. In a mere couple of minutes, Takuma's X egg would be in the air. It was Amu's job to purify and catch it.

"My heart, unlock!" Amu transformed with Ran. "Amulet Heart!" Takuma looked at Amu, or more likely, he was looking at the light. He was totally dazed out. It was only a matter of time before his X egg came out.

"Juggling Party!" A couple of exploding pins hit Amu, sending her flying through the air.

They also hit the CD player, and Takuma was awake (well, he was before but he could see what was going on now). "What the hell?" Takuma yelled. Well, Amu couldn't blame him. You are seeing two of your friends fighting in weird outfits. "What are you and Rima fighting each other for? This is stupid." Okay, so he doesn't notice me in a dress but does notice Rima and I fighting? Takuma was truely one in a kind, or he is totally obvious.

The main problem was, she didn't know why Rima was attacking her. "Rima, why are you attacking me?" Amu asked.

"You're attacking Takuma, stupid." Rima said. "I will not let you get his egg as an X. Takuma doesn't deserve that. Juggling party!" More pins were sent Amu's way.

She managed to barely dodge them. "Rima, all we are trying to do is get the embryo. Takuma is the embryo."

"That still doesn't make it right, does it?" Rima replied.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the embryo is?" Takuma asked.

"Oh, you weren't there. It is a wish granting egg. It can grant any wish." Kairi said as he pushed up his glasses.

Takuma asked, "Any wish? What about the wish to make Mashiro better?"

"I said any wish, so that wish will be granted too." Kairi replied.

"I understand. Rima, stop attacking Amu." Takuma ordered.

"You don't understand anything, do you! Don't you realize that your dreams will be shattered if that egg is somehow broken, somehow used? Do you want to be an empty shell?" Rima desperately said.

"I don't mind. Amu, class president, please take my egg." Takuma asked pleadingly. Amu couldn't stand it. All the courage she gathered up just dissipated. He was sacrificing the most important thing to him, his dreams, so Mashiro would get better. How could she take his egg now? She never wanted to take it in the first place. If only there was a way to get it without hurting him. That would be Amu's wish, but life usually doesn't work out like that.

Amu came out of her character change. Then a bright light surrounded her. It was even brighter than Amulet Angel."My heart, unlock!" Every chara went back into their egg. Dia came out even and then went in her egg, followed by Ran, then Miki, then Su, then finally Shin. "Amulet Tous."

It was a mix between all of the character changes. She was wearing Miki's shirt paired with Shin's black pants. Her hair was up in pigtails like Amulet Clover, and a microphone was around her head like Amulet Diamond. Ran's pink skirt came over the black pants, and a pack of cards was where her X clips should be. "Amulet Tous."

Author's note:

Tous means all in French. Makes sense, doesn't it?

I finally got Rima paired up with someone. If you look really hard, there are hints in the last chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter! (crying is heard in the background) I really will miss this story! Okay, now to the next one!

Amulet Tous

_"Amulet Tous!"_

It was the weirdest feeling, the feeling of power under her. She closed her eyes and actually could see it. It was the power of desire and she could see a tiny white speck. It seemed to be talking to her, wanting Takuma to be alright.

Amu opened her eyes. Takuma still stood there in waiting. Rima was still in the position to attack, and Kairi was trying to protect her from Rima if she decided to attack. "Come to me heart!" Amu pointed her lock at Takuma. Blue hearts, pink hearts, green hearts, yellow hearts and grey hearts came out and were attracted to Takuma.

Amu could see the beginning of an egg coming out, but Takuma was still awake. He was aware of it all. "That is bright." Takuma said. Amu could barely see beyond the bright light.

The egg fell into Takuma's hands. "Make a wish." Amu said. It was his egg after all.

"I wish for Mashiro to be healthy." Takuma said and the bright light went everywhere. Amu instantly went back to normal, as did everyone else in their character change. All the charas went back into their eggs to excape it. Humans weren't so lucky. This didn't bother Takuma. He began running, despite the blinding light, up the stairs.

The light disappeared and Ran came out of her egg. "Character change?"

Amu nodded. "Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu flew to the second story. Takuma was already there and Mashiro was awake! He was awake! Amu went back down to the ground.

Kairi rushed to her. "Amu, I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Rima went off into the hospital, no doupt to check on Takuma. She was in love with him! Here I thought that was impossible for Rima.

"What are you talking about!" Amu yelled back, blushing furiously.

Kairi laughed. Wait a minute...Kairi laughed! "I'm so sorry Amu, but it is so funny. That is also what I like about the normal you."

"You never liked cool and spicy?" Amu asked.

"No, to tell you the truth, it annoyed me. I could tell you were hiding. Once you showed the real you, I began to like you." Kairi replied.

At that moment, Amu knew what she wanted to do. This was her fairytale moment! No one was going to get in her way this time! "I know that this is not the best time or place, but I'm tired of waiting." Yeah, who would imagine her first kiss would be at a hospital? Oh well, if anything she learned ever since Ran showed up, was that things went wrong and to work with what you have.

Amu leaned in and gave Kairi a quick kiss, and then backed away. She couldn't believe she did that! She couldn't believe she did that! How did she do that anyway? There was no character change. What about Kairi? Then Amu looked at Kairi. He had that going off stare that was a trademark of his. He was having the same thoughts she was! Amu blushed. "I don't know if it was the right time or anything but!"

"I liked it. Maybe I should have done it sooner." Kairi replied. "I guess I can make up for it now." Kairi leaned in, and gave Amu a real kiss, not a quick one, but a real one. Amu felt her heart sour.


End file.
